


&burn

by chokedme



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fuckboy! Bill, M/M, and bill just craves intimacy, but yeah you get the idea, esp mike hanlon, everyone in this is hot, he knows how to stay safe, honestly melanie is hot but bill's blind af, jay's a dick, ok Ill shut up now, owo heart eyes, stan is a BADASS but lowk a softie, super badass stanley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: This was always the worst part for Stan. The aftermath. How does he tell the school’s most popular jock that he didn’t want this to be a one-time thing?--a gift for @dearg0d on tumblr, i hope you enjoy love!





	&burn

“Aye, Denbrough!” Bill rolled his eyes. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to get to class without someone stopping him in the hallway. That’s what he gets for being popular, he guesses. “What up, Jay?” He shouted, pausing to look around for the voice. It was Jay, a pretty annoying sophomore that had clung to him like lint once he found out Bill’s body count. It was a pretty gross thing to be friends with someone for, but Bill wasn’t one to judge. Jay clapped him up and set a hand on his shoulder. “Get any fire pussy this weekend?” He whispered quite loudly, causing some other students to glance their way disgustedly, but turn away quickly when they realized it was Bill Denbrough. 

 

Bill thought back to this weekend, where he had spent all of Saturday following Stan Uris through the mall, trying to find the perfect time to “bump” into him. Not in a creepy way, of course. It’s not that he even liked the kid, he just wanted to fuck him. “Uh, sure. Hit some fire chicks at this party on Saturday, you should’ve gone.” There was no party on Saturday. Jay shook his head. “Damn, next time then.” Bill nodded and started to walk off. His conversations with Jay were always one dimensional. He much rather speaks to Mike or Ben. The only people he could really trust. But Mike was out with a cold, and he didn’t have a single class with Ben today. Looks like he was on his own.

 

Algebra was a drag, as usual, a class he was only taking to fill his senior credits. He didn’t care what he did, he wanted out of high school as soon as possible. And it wasn’t that bad either, considering a certain twink sat three seats in front of him. Bill admired the way the light hit his curls for most of the class, until he realized what he was doing and gagged, making a mental note to ask Melanie for a blowjob during lunch. There was no way he was going to be thinking about a dude for the rest of the day. Hell no. He was Bill Denbrough, resident fuckboy and football captain at Derry High. People paid him to give him blowjobs. No boy, no matter how “pretty”, was going to change that. Still, Bill couldn’t help but watch Stan as he stood up to use the bathroom. His ass was enough to turn someone gay, Bill thought, ashamed.

 

The bell rang suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts. This was probably the third time this week Bill had zoned out in class, thanks to Stan Uris. He had been lusting over him since sophomore year when Ben introduced them at a football game. Bill was, of course, playing on the field, and Ben had brought Stan along to support his friend, cheering for him for the sidelines. Stan had his usual nose in his book, a thick book that Bill thought would take years to read. Unfortunately, that was the first sentence Bill ever said to Stan. “Damn, that’s going to take years to read.” Stan glanced up from his book uninterested. “Stan, this is Bill. Bill, this is Stan, my tutor.” Ben introduced them timidly. Bill waved weakly. Stan rolled his eyes and looked back down. “Pleasure.” 

 

From that moment on, Bill vowed to himself that he would get in Stanley Uris’ pants.

 

\--

 

“Just like that, yeah.” Bill moaned, using his head to push her mouth deeper down his cock. Melanie’s blowjobs were boring, to say the least. They were the same every time, she started by licking up the sides and then taking it whole, gagging slightly and bobbing up and down. Bill had picked up the pattern by now. This was probably the dozenth time they’ve met behind the bleachers. Melanie was always willing though, and sometimes it was a good distraction. Like right now, if they weren’t doing this, Bill would probably be thinking about Stan. Again. He watched her for a bit, sticking his fingers next to his cock to see how wide her mouth could stretch. Not far apparently, because she pulled off not a second later to cough and sputter. Boring. Bill shook his head and stuffed himself back into his pants. He didn’t feel like going through this charade again. He waved her away and walked off without another word. 

 

He knew Stan had lunch in the library. He was a quiet, but smart, always raising his hand in class and getting the answer right. Bill had a strange fascination with him, but he couldn’t quite place it. The only thing he had known was the urge to have sex with someone, so he assumed that’s what he felt for Stan. The library was empty when he went in, and he saw Stan right away, face buried in a book. He walked as silently as possible and slid into the chair directly in front of him. Before he could even speak, Stan beat him to it. “What do you want, Denbrough?” Bill stared at him with an open mouth. Stan put his book down and glared at the gaping jock. “You aren’t exactly inconspicuous. You practically created a paradox just by walking in here. What do you want?” Stan was smirking as if he could read Bill’s mind. Once again, Stan seemed severely attractive to Bill, and he wasn’t even sure why.

 

Bill wasn’t one to beat around the bush though, and when he finally spoke, he got straight to the point. “I want to fuck.” 

 

Stan laughed loudly, and it rang throughout the library. No one was there to tell him anything, though. “Yeah, sure, big Bill Denbrough wants to fuck me. Very funny. Fuck off.” Stan spat, picking his book up and resuming his reading. Bill was in shock. No one ever turned him down. Like, ever. “I’m serious,” Bill said, trying to keep a straight face so Stan knew he meant business. “It doesn’t have to have strings attached or anything if you don’t want. We can just fuck and you can leave.” Stan was still looking at his book, but Bill could tell he was listening. “I promise. This isn’t a joke.” 

 

The other boy put down his book and sighed. Bill thought he looked even cuter when he was thinking. He didn’t say that out loud. “Fine,” Stan said suddenly. “Saturday. Your house.” He said, jabbing a finger in Bill’s direction. “Give me your phone.” Bill gave him his phone and watched as Stan put in his number. “See you then.” Stan stood up and walked out, leaving the book he was reading on the table. Bill grabbed it and skimmed the cover. Fifty Shades of Grey. Bill chuckled and stuffed the book into his bag. Looks like Stan isn't as innocent as everyone thinks he is. He walked out of the library soon after Stan, not even bothering to check out the book. There was no one in there anyway. 

 

\-- 

Bill almost crashed on his way home from school. He was too distracted, he was sure he ran over the curb at least twice. The book in his bag was burning a hole in the passenger seat, begging to be looked at. He tried to turn on the radio, but the first song that came on was about sex. Of course. His thoughts drifted with the lyrics to the song, thinking about the shit that was going down on Saturday. Stan slipping his shirt over his body, his muscles in his back rippling. Stan sitting on his lap, grinding against his cock, moaning against his neck. Bill pulling his cock out and rubbing it against his greedy hole. Bill bit his lip. Turns out that wasn’t the best thing to think about while driving. Stan’s imaginary naked body was too realistic for his dick to handle, and it poked up, pressing against his jeans and making the rest of the way home uncomfortable. Goddamnit.

 

His apartment couldn’t come into view fast enough. He pushed open the door and grabbed his bag, hobbling his way up the driveway. “Shit, shit, shit.” His key wouldn’t go in the fucking hole, and he didn’t want to wait to jerk off any longer. Somehow, he got the door open, and he barely shut it before his cock was out in his hand. “Fuck,” He groaned, licking his hand and working up and down the swollen flesh, images of Stan in his bed flashing through his mind. He leaned back against the door, jolting and bucking his hips up into his closed fist. It didn’t take him long to reach the edge, just pretending his closed fist was Stan’s hole. He thanked his lucky stars Richie wasn’t home, and that was the last thought that went through his mind before he was cumming, spraying white through his fingers until it was dripping down, splattering on the wood floor. He stayed against the door, catching his breath and avoiding his tainted hand. This was worse than he thought.

 

\--

 

Stan bounced his leg nervously. Bill Denbrough had walked into the library during lunch, and there was no one else in there beside him. He was reading Fifty Shades of Grey, a book he could only get away with reading while no one else was around. When Bill sat down at his table, he lowered the cover so Bill couldn’t see it, keeping his face hidden. His heart started to race, but Stan tried to pretend it wasn’t. There was no way he was getting flustered over Bill Denbrough. As if. “What do you want?” He said flatly, hoping it sounded uninterested. He could see Bill gaping from the corner of his eye. He tried to hide a smirk. “I want to fuck.” Bill blurted suddenly, which surprised Stan because nothing he had just said could be perceived as attractive. In any way.

 

Also, he was Bill Denbrough. Hottest guy in school, and straightest guy ever. Wait. “You? Want to fuck me? A dude?” Bill shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Don’t tell anyone, please.” For once, Stan could see right through him, and he felt like he was staring in a mirror. One of those mirrors at the fair that makes you seem a lot taller and better looking. “Fine.” Stan relented. “Give me your phone.” He held out his hand. If Bill didn’t give it to him, he’d know he was hiding something. But Bill didn’t even flinch, placing a rather large phone into his hand. Stan quickly tapped in his number and gave it back to the nervous jock. “I won’t tell anyone,” Stan said as he was packing up his stuff. He left his book sitting on the desk though. He had a strange, comforting feeling about Bill. He thinks he could trust him. “See you later.” Stan tried his best to make his exit dramatic, feeling pretty good about himself as he ran to the cafeteria. He couldn’t wait to tell Ben.

 

“Saturday? I thought we were going bird watching Saturday.” Ben groaned once Stan had sat down and told him everything that had just gone down in the library. “Dude, the birds will still be there Sunday,” Stan said, reaching over his friend to grab a soggy fry from his tray. Ben had seemed less surprised that Bill liked boys, but almost disbelieving when Stan told him he’d agreed to the whole ordeal. “Wait, you said yes?!” Ben asked incredulously. Stan sipped his milk. “I just told you that, keep up. Besides, I’ve always thought he was hot. Even back when you first introduced me to him.” “That’s not why I introduced you two! I was hoping he’d get you more out of your comfort zone.” Stan stood up when the lunch bell rang, taking Ben’s tray to the trash can for him. “Well, he technically did.” Ben gagged halfheartedly. “Stop talking. Let’s just go to class, please.”

 

\--

 

Stan didn’t even need Algebra. He had taken every other math the school offered, and he just needed his final math credit. So here he was, in a class with a bunch of dumbass seniors and shaking freshman, learning things he probably did in eighth grade. He’d knew for certain if he ever paid attention. It was a waste of time anyway, he aced all the tests without knowing what was going on. The only different about this period, though, was his new sudden awareness of Bill, who was sitting a few seats behind him. He felt Bill’s eyes burning holes into the back of his head. Then he hears the rustling of someone getting out of their seat, and Bill passes by him suddenly. Stan forces himself to look straight ahead as Bill’s hand brushing past his shoulder and drops a folded up piece of paper on his desk. Stan waits until Bill leaves the room to open the note.

 

_ You’re pretty cute _

 

Stan rolled his eyes. How old were they again? He crumpled up the note and was about to throw it away, but thought better of it. He put it in his pocket. It was cute, what was he going to do? He smiled and shook his head. What did he get himself into?

 

\--

 

Bill couldn’t tear his eyes away from Stan. He was getting obsessed. Every waking moment was spent thinking about him. And not just them having sex -- other stuff too. Like things people would do when they were dating. Bill didn’t really know what the fuck was going on with him, but he wasn’t complaining. Soon enough, Saturday rolled around and his phone was dinging with a message from Stan. Bill sent back his address with a winky face, then practically ran into the bathroom to get ready. “Condoms, lube…” He mumbled aloud in the shower, making sure he had everything he needed. He never took showers before sex, so this entire experience was new to him. He didn’t know why he cared so much that Stan enjoyed himself, usually, he just focused on coming himself and kicking the other person out immediately after. After he stepped out of the shower, he put on the first things he saw in his closet and plopped down on his bed to take a nap. He’d hear it if Stan texted.

 

Sure enough, his phone vibrated about ten minutes after he closed his eyes. Bill jumped up and ran to the door, almost tripping over a table leg trying to open it. And there was Stan on the other side, golden curls glimmering and crisp green polo bringing out flecks in his eyes. “Hey.” Bill breathed, taken aback by the sight before him. Stan didn’t respond, just stepped into Bill’s apartment, pulling the door to behind him, and surging forward to kiss Bill. The taller boy almost stumbled backward in surprise, but quickly recovered to return the kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, desperation leaking from each boy’s lips. Bill ran his fingers through Stan’s hair, pulling on the blonde locks, doing anything he could to possibly bring the other boy closer to him. “My room.” Bill breathed when he felt Stan’s hand slide down to his belt buckle.

 

Keeping their lips attached, somehow the boys ended up in Bill’s room. Bill was looming over Stan, pressing harsh kisses down his neck and on the dip of his collarbone until Stan took off his shirt, and Bill groaned thankfully. He followed, removing his shirt and his belt, allowing Stan to fully take in his body. “You’re so hot,” Stan whispered, his hands tracing over the defined muscles of Bill’s stomach and large biceps. “Touch me, please.” He begged, the words sending shivers down Bill’s spine. Who was he to say no to a please that pretty? Making sure it was okay to, Bill removed Stan shorts, hot breath ghosting over his clothed cock. Stan bucked his hips over, whimpering and begging, practically pulling Bill against him. “Shh,” Bill cooed, dipping below the waistband and pulling Stan’s cock out. Stan whimpered loudly. The other boy marveled how pretty it looked in his hands, pink and leaking, just asking to have a mouth on it.

 

Bill licked a stripe up the side before putting it in his mouth completely, hollowing his cheeks running his tongue along the slit. “Bill, please.” Stan panted, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. Bill kept sucking, pulling all sorts of noises from the boy under him. Bill had received enough blow jobs to know how to bring the other person to the edge, and he could see Stan was slowly approaching that. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands were balled into fists. Without warning, Bill pulled off and pulled off his boxers completely. “Why’d y-you stop?” Stan whined, reaching down to finish himself. Bill pushed his hand away. “We haven’t even gotten to the best part, baby, you don’t want to finish yet.” Stan looked annoyed. Bill just gave him a goofy grin and leaned over to grab the condom and lube from his bag. Popping open the cap and starting to drizzle it on his fingertips, he could see Stan definitely did not look annoyed anymore. Just horny. Bill could fix that.

 

“Ready?” Bill asked finger positioned just outside of Stan’s rim, aching to push in and feel the wet heat clenching around it. Stan nodded and bit his lip. Bill pressed a quick kiss to his sweaty forehead before he pushed in his middle finger, all the way to the knuckle. Stan cried out, his body unsure whether to lean in or push away from the feeling. “Uh, uh, it hurts Bill!” He exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes. Bill rubbed at thigh gently. “I know, baby, I know.” Soon, the pain melted to pleasure, and Stan was begging for another finger. “Please, please I can take it,” Bill added his first finger, curling and stroking at Stan’s hole, trying to find the spot. His third finger was added shortly after and Stan was a wreck. He was actively crying now, cock leaking precome like a leaky faucet, just aching to come. “I think you’re ready.” Bill decided after a few minutes of teasing the other boy’s prostate. Stan nodded and sniffed, legs starting to shake.

 

Bill opened the condom and rolled it on, making sure to maintain eye contact with Stan the entire time. The boy under him was falling apart, and he looked so pretty. That’s exactly what Bill wanted to do, be the one to make this perfect boy into a mess. And now he got to stick his cock in him. He was pressing against his hole, teasing around the rim, using Stan’s slick to push in and pull right back out. “Are you ready, baby?” Bill asked, brushing a stray curl from Stan’s face. “Yes, yes please, fuck me good.” Stan babbled, leaning into Bill’s touch. Bill obliged, pushing in slowly, inch by inch, until he bottomed out, and Stan was screaming through his teeth. “I’ll wait until you’re ready, Stan,” Bill said softly, squeezing the base of his cock to keep from coming. He wasn’t even moving yet and he already felt close to the edge. Jesus Christ. 

 

Eventually, Stan started whimpering for Bill to move. He slid in and out of him slowly, making sure to go deep and hit Stan’s prostate with every thrust. “You look so pretty under me.” He cooed, grasping his hips and pulling Stan’s legs up to his shoulders so he could go in deeper. “So pretty,” Bill repeated, trying to stay calm and make sure Stan came first. It didn’t take much later, just a few more thrusts and strokes to Stan’s cock and the boy was letting go, eyes rolling back and hands shaking. “Fuck! Bill!” He panted, riding out his high. The sight was too much for the jock to handle, because he came not a second later, emptying into the condom and slumping down onto his bed. “F-fuck.” He moaned. Bill did not want to pull out. But he knew he’d have to eventually.

 

\--

 

This was always the worst part for Stan. The aftermath. How does he tell the school’s most popular jock that he didn’t want this to be a one-time thing? They both were still panting heavily, trying to recover after their climaxes. Finally, Bill pulled out, tying up the condom and throwing it in the trash. Then he disappeared to grab a wet cloth to clean them. Stan nodded at him gratefully and let the other boy clean his stomach and thighs. “So..” Stan trailed off when Bill sat on the edge of his bed, a respectful distance from Stan. “I don’t want this to be just sex,” Bill said, averting his eyes, looking anywhere but the other boy. Bill was going to add to that statement, but he never got the chance to, because Stan was lunging on top of him and pressing their lips together. “Me neither.” He said, wrapping his arms around Bill. The jock smiled into the kiss. Score. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
